Tragedy Strikes
by Ehval
Summary: Red has finally returned to Pallet Town after three years, but things aren't the same as they were. Why is Green living in his house? Why is Blue there as well? And most importantly, what exactly caused Red's disappearance three years ago, and where did he go?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a romantic story with tragic elements. Also, I'm aware that Blue is a girl and Green is a boy in Japan. I'm just more confortable using it the other way, as that is how I got to know them. Anyway, review if you feel like it. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>He held his red and white hat in his hands. Looking down at it grimly, he sighed. Looking at it one final time, he put it on. Rising from his seated position, he looked at his surroundings.<p>

A lake was in the distance, but the towering mountain easily overshadowed it. Around the lake were dozens of dark green trees, and you could catch glimpses of pokémon living in them. The sun was just rising, with the sky beginning to turn an orange and yellow hue. The smell of Oran berries was in the air, alongside a hint Pecha berries.

Any normal person would've been captivated by the scenery, but he simply frowned. He walked towards lake, admiring the various trees he passed along the way. Eventually, he reached the side and looked at his reflection in the water.

He had his usual medium length black hair, and his dull expression. His eyes however, looked different. Instead of the neutral and stoic look they normally had, one could find feelings of sadness and grief. He adorned dark bags under his red eyes, suggesting he hadn't slept much lately.

He wore his usual red and white vest, alongside his black shirt. He also had his trademark red gloves, and worn out blue jeans. His shoes were relatively dirty from traveling so long.

He stood there for a while, staring back at his reflection. Picking up a small pebble, he tossed it in the water. Seeing his reflection ripple and distort, he sighed. He stood there a couple minutes, letting his mind wander.

It had been exactly three years since that fateful day. The day that changed his life. It ruined it actually.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a Pidgey approaching him. The bird pokémon started chirping, signifying that it wanted food.

He forced a weak smile and rummaged through his backpack, eventually stumbling across pokémon food. Tossing it towards the little creature, the Pidgey ate it in delight.

"Ah, it's nice to see you still have a soft side for pokémon, Red."

He turned around and saw an old man smiling at him. The man started to walk closer towards him with his arms outstretched, eventually pulling him into a hug. Red however, just stood still, emotionless as always. His eyes now returned to their neutral look, masking his sadness.

"What brings you back on route one? It feels like yesterday that you barely got your Charmander," the professor said while he let go of the trainer.

Red shrugged and looked at the professor. Back when he was ten, the researcher easily dwarfed him in size, but now, Red was almost a foot taller than him.

"Hey Red, would you like to stop by Pallet Town? Some people would like to see you again," Oak suggested.

Red nodded. It's not like he had anything better to do, and refusing such a nice invitation would have been rude.

They walked south, passing various starting trainers on the way. Red managed to smile, as he remembered what it was like starting his journey. It had been eight years since he set off to become a trainer.

After a couple minutes of walking, they passed through some tall grass.

"Remember when you were about to go without a pokemon and I had to give you one?" Oak asked him with a smile.

He nodded in reply, not really in the mood to speak.

"As quiet as always, eh?" the professor said with a laugh.

Red kept walking, disregarding his comment. Finally reaching the end of the tall grass, they were on a hill overlooking the small town.

Memories came flooding back into his head. He hadn't been here since that life-changing day. Things seemed like they were three years ago, minus the fact that it seemed emptier than he remembered.

It was still early in the morning, around eight probably. The sun was still rising, but the sky was blue now with a few clouds floating about.

"Well Red, you remember where my lab is, correct? You're free to come by now, but I'm sure you want to visit your house," Oak said with a smile.

Red nodded and after another awkward goodbye hug, he made his way to his house.

He remembered how full the roads would be, always crowded with kids playing. He would actually be apart of them, always playing games with his two best friends back then.

He stopped walking abruptly, and looked down at the dirt road. _Best friends. _The word floated in his mind.

He hated the fact he overthought things at times. Realizing how idiotic he looked just standing there, he continued to walk to his house.

Upon arrival, he noticed how clean it looked, as if someone had spent hours upon hours taking care of it. The windows were spotless, even the lawn had been mowed.

He walked up to the mailbox and rested his arm on it. He studied the house again; it was just as it had been three years ago.

He opened up his backpack and pulled out an old key. Walking up the front door, he took a deep breath before putting the key in. He was nervous, but he wasn't sure why. It's not like anyone lived here anymore.

He turned the key slowly and opened the door, making a slight creaking sound in the process. He took another deep breath and walked in.

He entered the dark room, and turned on the light switch on his left. The room instantly illuminated and he smiled at the sight. The furniture was the same, but something was different. He noticed the television wasn't the same, as it was more modern and sleek than the previous one he remembered.

He walked in the kitchen and turned on the light as well. He held his breath when he noticed various dirty dishes in the sink. This wasn't right; no one lived here three years, yet there were recently used dishes around.

Deciding to check his old room, he went up the stairs. The wooden railing was polished and shiny, basically brand new. Even the stairs seemed different than he remembered. Eventually reaching the top, he was standing in the hallway now.

He walked up to the door that led to his room. He felt the handle, unsure whether to open the door. Deciding he had nothing to lose, he opened it quickly.

He wasn't sure whether to be shocked, upset, or happy, or perhaps a mixture of all three.

Inside his room, the room where he grew up as a child, there was a girl standing up, looking in the mirror. Normally, he wouldn't have thought much of it, but the fact that she didn't have any clothes on didn't make the situation a good one.

She had long brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and green eyes that were still looking towards the mirror. She was rather pale, and she had curves as well. I guess you could say she was nicely developed.

They met eyes, with Red's eyes being extremely wide. She also had a surprised expression, but more so with embarrassment than anything.

"Red? Is that you?" she asked with uncertainty.

He couldn't breathe, much less respond. After a couple seconds, he regained his composure and tried to think of a reply.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

The next five seconds were a blur. She tackled him down with a hug, and tightly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He didn't know how to react, especially since her lack of clothes made it hard to even look at her.

They were on the floor, with her on top of him, hugging him closely. He thought he was imagining it, but he heard crying. He looked at her, and noticed she was sobbing on his chest. They were sprawled there for a couple minutes, with Red not wanting to move a muscle.

"I can't believe you're back," she said while burying her face in his chest.

He didn't reply. He wasn't sure whether touching her would be a good idea, but he decided to stroke the back of her hair.

"We heard you wouldn't come back, that you would just spend forever traveling after what happened, but I'm glad you came back," she said while whimpering.

He could feel her tears on his shirt now, and he could even feel her body starting to shake. To be honest, he didn't have a problem with this; in fact, you could say he was enjoying it.

After a couple more moments, she started to calm down. Realizing this, Red gently pushed her off, got up, and turned around.

"Get dressed," he said calmly.

He couldn't see her expression, but he was sure she was as red as a Cheri berry.

With that, he left the room and went back into the living room. He sat down on the old couch, closed his eyes, and relaxed.

After a couple moments, he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Red turned around and expected to see a pretty face, but much to his dismay, was surprised to find _him_ here.

"Red, what the hell are you doing here? We thought you were dead!" shouted the man.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, just khaki pants, and his light brown hair was spiked up as always. His blue eyes seemed shocked more than anything, but still seemed filled with pride as they were years ago.

Red managed to only say his name, "Blue."

Before he knew it, Blue already jumped over the couch and tackled his best friend.

Red was having enough hugging for one day, and before he got him pinned, he somewhat forcefully pushed him off. He might've pushed too hard however, as Blue went crashing into a cupboard, causing a couple glasses to break.

Red got up to inspect the damage and noticed only two glasses were broken, while the rest were okay. He looked at his best friend and studied him.

_Best friend. _There was that word again. What was the meaning of it? Red wanted to know. If they were really his best friends, wouldn't they have gone looking for him rather than staying home all these years?

He was going to offer Blue his hand, but decided not to after further contemplation.

After a while, more footsteps could be heard from the stairs.

"Green, Red pushed me into the cupboard!" Blue shouted, still on the ground.

Red screamed inside his head. What was this, some kind of game? They were all eighteen now. They weren't kids anymore, getting hurt didn't require whining.

He was about to just run out the door, call out his Charizard, and never come back, but then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked back slowly, and his red eyes met her green eyes. He remained as emotionless as usual though, even her warm smile caused no reaction.

She wore a white skirt and a blue tank top. Red was unaccustomed to this outfit, but he pushed the thought aside.

"How about we all sit down and talk about what happened these past years?" Green suggested.

"I'm okay with that, and you Red?" Blue asked him.

"Blue?" Red quietly said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll probably do a poll to see with whom Green will end up with, but maybe later when the story starts picking up steam. Anyway, thanks for reading! Why not drop a review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to say, just mentioning that this story is set in the game universe, not manga universe. That explains why Blue is more talkative than usual, and why Red has a Charizard compared to a Venusaur. Anyway, let's go on with the story! Review if you feel like it.**

* * *

><p>Silence overtook the room. The three were all seated, with Blue and Green sitting on one couch, and Red on the other.<p>

No one wanted to be the first to speak, especially since Red didn't look too happy. His red eyes looked emotionless as usual, but not to Blue. He had known him for over a decade, and he could read his thoughts. After a couple minutes of silence, Blue spoke up.

"So Red, where have you been the past three years? We heard you just left after what happened."

He shouldn't have even mentioned anything related to the incident, as Red's face twitched for a second. He was obviously still affected by it, but who could blame him? What happened that day would've driven any man off the edge, especially a fifteen-year-old teenager.

"I kept traveling," Red replied quietly. He was staring at the floor now, and he had his hands on his knees.

Blue studied him more. He had certainly grown, being the same height as him now. He remembered back to when he himself was always taller, even if by a little. As much as they fought and had arguments, he had missed him. He was not only his rival, but also his best friend. Red was the one who pushed him to become better.

"Why're you in my house?" Red asked them, finally looking up.

Blue and Green looked at each other nervously and smiled.

"That's for you to answer," Blue said, still looking at Green.

Green gave him a death glare. She knew how upset Red was to find out that his two best friends were in his old house.

"Well, I decided I wanted to move out, but I didn't want to leave Pallet Town just yet, so Oak offered me your place to stay at," she said nervously. She was looking down, avoiding eye contact with Red.

She was expecting him to just kill her right then and there, or at the very least, yell at her, but nothing happened. She looked up and saw his face. She thought she was imagining it, but she saw a small smile appear on his face.

"And Blue?" Red asked, "Why is he here?"

"Oh, he was just spending the night. It gets lonely at times living here by myself," Green replied.

"Yeah, she always asks me to spend the night with her. I've actually been staying over all week," Blue said with a grin.

"Shut up idiot! We both know it's not like that!" she shouted at him while she whacked him in the head.

Upset at his comment, Green got up and took a seat next to Red. She hugged his abdomen and pulled him closer to her.

"I'm really happy you came back, we've missed you so much," she whispered into his ear. He could feel the warmth of her breath, and it sent chills down his spine.

Had she done that to Blue, he probably would've been jumping for joy and smiling like crazy, but not Red. He simply forced a weak smile and nodded.

Blue cleared his throat, obviously upset at what he was seeing. Green quickly released her hold on Red, and turned the same color as his hat.

"But anyway, what exactly have you been doing all these years? And no, I don't want hear 'just traveling' like you said," Blue asked.

The red-eyed trainer sighed. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to come back permanently, much less tell them about what he had been doing the three years after his departure.

"I went to two new regions: Sinnoh and Unova," he continued by saying, "I managed to beat the elite four, and even the champions of both of them."

Blue wasn't surprised. He knew it was just like him to dominate any region he visited. After all, he knew Red managed to go through Kanto at ten, Johto at twelve, and Hoenn at fourteen. He missed all the times they had on their journey when they traveled together.

"I also made some new traveling companions. They might visit us soon," he said with a small smile.

Blue didn't care, but Green was upset. She didn't show it however, not wanting to weird Red out.

Red, Blue, and Green, that was always the way it was. The original group that always traveled together. Sure, they had more people when they went through Johto and Hoenn, but the three of them were never separated.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and some shouting outside.

"Come in," said Green.

Inside came in two people, both of whom Red recognized.

One had golden colored eyes, and a black hat with goggles on. A little puff of hair was coming out of it, making his hair seem somewhat spiky. He had a red sweater, alongside some black shorts and white and red shoes.

The other had red hair that reached his collarbone, and silver eyes housing a serious expression. His attire was simple; a long sleeve black shirt, some dark blue pants, and black shoes.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" said the golden eyed one. He scanned the room to see who was there until he met eyes with his former master.

"No way! Is that you Red?" he shouted while running up to him.

Much to Red's surprise however, he didn't tackle him or attempt to hug him, unlike his other two friends.

"Gold, nice to see you again," he said while getting up from his seated position

"It's great knowing you're back! Say, want to have a battle?" Gold asked him.

"Perhaps at another time, let's catch up really quick," Red suggested while motioning towards the door.

Gold, not bothered by being rude, decided to leave with him. Before he left however, he looked at Green with curious eyes.

"Are those real?" he asked while gesturing towards her chest.

"What?" Green asked dumbfounded.

Gold was about to speak up until Red dragged him out the door at lightning speed. Once outside, he called out his Charizard and Red threw him on, eventually boarding the orange dragon as well.

"Go Charizard! Fly!" Red commanded.

The fire type pokemon was confused at first, but did as ordered. It spread its wide wings and with a roar, took off.

Gold sat up, completely baffled by what happened.

"Why'd you do that, man?" he asked confused.

"That's why," Red responded while pointing behind him.

Gold looked back and noticed a pidgeot chasing them. Upon closer inspection, he noticed Blue was on it, and he didn't look too happy. He looked furious with rage actually.

"Why's he mad?" Gold asked with a smile.

"What you said to Green upset him," Red replied quietly.

"Oh, that makes sense."

Gold noticed pidgeot closing in on them, and laughed.

"Wait, what's he going to do anyway? Beat us up?" he said, trying to control his laughter.

"He won't do anything to me, but you'll be in a world of hurt," Red answered.

Gold gulped and shouted, "Why're we going so slow then? Go! Go! Go!"

Red sighed and said, "Speed up a little bit, Charizard."

Charizard obeyed its master's orders and sped up its pace. Despite its efforts however, Blue and his pidgeot were already on their right.

Gold looked down and spotted various buildings. He assumed it was Viridian City, and smiled.

"Forget this, I'm out of here!"

He called out his Togekiss and hopped onto it, eventually disappearing into the city below.

Red sighed, and said, "Charizard, mind going back to Pallet Town?"

The fire type pokemon roared in agreement, and did a U-turn back.

"Wait, where are you going?" shouted Blue, who was still next to him.

"Back to Pallet Town," Red yelled back. It was somewhat hard hearing due to the speed they were going. Not to mention it was a windy as well.

Blue nodded and kept following him. Red assumed he was going to go back to Pallet Town as well. He was about to question why he didn't go after Gold, but decided not to bring it up.

The fly back was a quiet one. Neither trainer said a word, or even had any form of facial expression. Blue's anger diminished as fast as it came once he saw Gold go down into the city.

Red could feel the strong wind on his face, and surprisingly, his hat hadn't come off. He looked as if he was in a trance, deep in thought. A million things were going through his mind, but at the same time, his mind was blank. He shook his head, trying to focus on what lay ahead.

Eventually, the small town came into view over the horizon. The sun was in full blast now, but it was still rather chilly. Red inspected below him and noticed many kids playing in the street now. Blue noticed this too and smiled.

"Land at that house," Red ordered while pointing towards his old house.

Charizard nodded and did as told. He went down at a blinding speed, but stopped smoothly when they were close to the ground. Eventually landing on the ground, Red hopped off the orange dragon, his feet hitting the dirt road in front of his house. He called back his Charizard, and put the pokeball back on his belt.

He stood there, waiting for Blue to do the same. After Blue got off his Pidgeot, they walked up to the door.

The red-eyed trainer motioned for his old traveling companion to go first, as he didn't like entering first.

Blue nodded, opened the door, and walked in. Red did the same.

Upon seeing who was there, Red stopped breathing. Inside, you could see three people seated. Green and Silver were seated on one couch, while another brown haired girl was seated in the other.

She wore a red and white hat, similar to Red's. She adorned an open black vest with a white shirt, and some torn up short shorts. For footwear, she wore red and black boots, which seemed relatively dirty, implying she had been traveling as well.

She met eyes with Red, with her grey-blue, practically white eyes housing a joyful expression.

"Red-sama, it's so good to see you again," she said walking up to him. She was rather short, with Red being about a head taller.

Everyone had confused looks, considering it was rare to call someone that.

"What does sama even mean?" asked Blue.

"It's something you use to address someone of higher status or intellect than you," Silver answered quietly.

Red not bothered by it, smiled and replied, "Nice to see you again White. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks."

"Weeks?" asked Green. Her eyes appeared neutral, but seemed to be concealing other feelings.

"Yeah! We traveled together back in Unova! It sure was a fun time," White explained.

She turned back to Red and said, "Oh, Black said he'd be here tomorrow or so. His flight got delayed apparently. You know how he is."

Red nodded in understanding. Red and White then went to take a seat back on the couch, while Blue was just standing there awkwardly.

"Say, Red?" Blue said.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend?" he asked.

Red sighed and said, "Blue, this is White, my traveling companion from Unova. White, this is Blue, my friend who I traveled with through three regions."

"Best friend," Blue corrected.

Red shot him a death glare, and if looks could kill, Blue would've died a painful death. The air in the room tensed, and to avoid annoying Red even more, Blue spoke up.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be right back," he said, already going up the stairs.

Red's eye twitched, and White could feel his change in expression.

"Green, why exactly is Blue showering in my house, and not his?"

She laughed, and replied, "Well, he's been spending the night here so often, that he actually brought over a lot of his clothes."

White rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Red kept his usual stoic expression, and sat back against the couch, petting White's head. He eventually closed his eyes as well.

Silver looked as bored as ever, while Green frowned for a split second, before returning to her usual smirk.

She was lost in thought, looking down at the floor. She hoped that when he came back, she would've been able to tell him her feelings. She had hoped that he would've been alone, but those hopes were shattered as soon as White came. She didn't realize it, but tears started forming in her eyes.

She was broken from her trance by Silver, who shook her shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered.

Green looked at him. His eyes seemed concerned, which was a big deal considering Silver wasn't the most expressive person.

"Yeah," she lied. She wanted to tell him what was on her mind, but she didn't want to trouble him or annoy him.

After a couple moments of silence, Green spoke up.

"So Red, there's this Halloween carnival in town next week. You should come. Everyone is going; even Ruby and Sapphire are stopping by."

Before Red could answer, White stood up and said, "We should really go, Red-sama! I'm sure it'd be amazing!"

"I thought you wanted to go through Kanto?" Red replied with his eyes still closed.

"We can do that later. Besides, I'm still tired from all that traveling through Unova. Please?" she begged.

Red knew that if he opened his eyes and looked at her, he would give in. She would always make expressions that were impossible to say no to.

Red sighed and said, "Fine."

"Great!" she exclaimed while pulling him into a hug. "Hey Red-sama," she continued, "You should invite Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. I'm sure they'd love to come."

Red nodded tiredly. All he wanted to do was sleep, considering he hadn't slept much lately.

He stood up, albeit with a slouch in his composure, and started making his way upstairs.

"Where are you going, Red-sama?"

"I'm going to take a nap," he replied without looking back.

"Oh, let me come!" she said while running up the stairs to catch up to him.

"Fine," he said.

They eventually disappeared from view, and it was now just Green and Silver in the living room. She couldn't hold back any longer, and started sobbing. She wanted to stop, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Silver sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"You should've just told him back then," he whispered.

Green didn't reply, she just kept crying. He hugged her even tighter, trying to comfort her. He didn't have a problem with Red, in fact, he thought he was a good person, but he didn't like that he was the reason for Green's sadness.

She eventually relaxed, but still kept hugging Silver. She looked at him with thankful eyes.

"I'll tell him during the carnival. I'll try to be alone with him, and I'll tell him for sure," she said quietly.

Silver nodded, slowly releasing his hold on her.

Green didn't care anymore. She just saw the love of her life, whom she had spent over a decade being best friends with, just find someone else. She felt like she was useless. She refrained from crying again, however.

"Tomorrow will be better, I promise," Silver said reassuring her.

She hugged him, and with a smile said, "I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having a poll on my profile to see which pairings you guys want. I'm warning you now though; there'll be a lot of choices to choose from. Also, please don't choose pairings involving the same characters. Example: Choosing Red x White and Red x Green. Don't do that, please? Anyway, thanks for reading! Drop a review if you feel the need to critique me.<strong>


End file.
